Grow Up
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: DISCONTINUED. AU. The moment Sakura saw Sasuke, she thought her life would get so much better. Little did she know, that her life got so much worse as reality, drama, love, friendship, and betrayal hit her so hard. Saku-centric. Pairings unidentified yet.


**A/N: (I suggest you to read this to be better informed about this story!!!) **This story is going to seem kindofsortofmaybe similar to my other story, _Two Worlds Collide, _but I assure you, it will be quite very so much different. Pairings are unidentified yet. I mean, I have the whole story set out, and _I'm _the only one who knows the reaaal pairings (or _are _there real pairings in this fanfic?! GASP. Dundunduuuun.) but I don't want you to know because I'm just mean like that. :D :D

Oh and here's a small note to Jay: YES, I used your new suggestion for the 'line breaker/divider' since you hated my previous one 'cause it was 'ugly.' Pshhh, meanie.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I'd rape him. D: D:

**Dedications: **For my two best friends (you know who you are!) because romance stories and drama is real life, but happy endings just aren't. Why, God, WHY?! |||OTL

* * *

**[ Chapter One ]  
- Monday Mornings are Brighter with Hot Guys -**

Hi, my name's Sakura Haruno, and about around _this line, _I'd be telling you some 'nickname everyone calls me', but really, I _don't _have a nickname (unless you count Forehead and Billboard Brow, but _DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT. _NO ONE CAN CALL ME THAT except for a few exceptions 'cause they're my best buds. AHEEEM, you know who you are.) so just call me Sakura unless you want to get your ass kicked by yours truly, me. _Anyways, _I am your normal average fifteen year old girl. YAY! High school. Heartheart... YEAH RIGHT. High school is like Hell on Earth. What, with all the stupidly useless drama, the jackass boys, the slutty and bitchy girls, the homework overload, the teachers that nag about everything.. Yup, high school sure is a bitch.

But I guess high school isn't all _that _bad. I've got my two bestESTESTESTESTEEEEEST buddies (Ino, Tenten, I LOVE YOU!) that always got my back and always make me laugh and always know what's best for me and always kicks anyone's asses that dares to mess with me-- you get the point that these two girls are literally my life, right? Because without these two gals, my life would be _over. _Zippo. Nothing. Nada! 'Cause even though we're all kind of, sort of different in our own little unique ways, I love these girls like a fat boy loves a triple scoop of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream, and a cherry on top.

And theeeen, there's _Naruto._

Naruto... what a weird boy. And my relationship with this strange boy is... odd. I'm not sure if we're friends and I'm not sure if we're enemies 'cause we act like both at the same time.

Buuuut, you'll find out about all that shit later.

Before I tell you my high school drama life though, I must warn you something: life isn't perfect and life _isn't _like a romance story book (like that cheesy Twilight series or whatever because that girl, what was her name? Bella? Yeah Bella.. she's just _one DAMN lucky girl. _And if life was as fair as Bella's, I'd have nothing to bitch about ((even though sparkly vampires DOES sound kind of....))) and sometimes, life does _not _have happy endings. I'm not saying that the ending of this story will be sad and this will be a whole depressing sob-story but I'm not saying that the ending will be perfectly happy and everything will go alright for Sakura Haruno because after all, I _am _the main character either.

No, what I _am _saying though is, in my high school life, there were a lot of twists and turns. And yes, there was a lot of (a HELL LOAD) of unnecessary drama that a fifteen year old did NOT need.

And _you _can be the judge of whether or not my ending was either a happy one or a sad one.

Or a realistically dramatic one enough for a normal, yet stupid pink-haired fifteen year old school girl.

So, if you can't handle 'reality,' I suggest you to click that little back button on the top left hand corner of your screen and read something that when you finish the completed story, it will make your stomach feel fuzzy and make you swoon and wonder if your life will ever be as perfect as that story with the tacky and cliche happy ending where the girl gets with the guy she wants, etc, etc.

**- & -**

So far, life in high school was perfect.. well, as perfect as a high school life could get. My two best friends were always making me laugh and it felt good to laugh with friends since we were all in constant stress of studying and homework. And even though Naruto got on my nerves more than ever now, it was all just good fun as we argued about his perverted choice of words and I hit him countless times to knock some sense into that idiot (which never worked since he just came right back with even _more _idiotic comments.) Nonetheless, I knew that he was a sweet boy deep, deeeep, DEEEEEEEP down. (Okay maybe waywayWAY deeper.)

On top of that, I had no love life which I was _perfectly happy _about since having a crush or a boyfriend would just get in the way and cause more drama and useless stuff I _really _didn't need especially in high school where I was supposed to concentrate on my studies more than ever to get into a good college!

But the perfectness of everything just collapsed when a certain boy named Sasuke transferred to Konoha High.

Except, I didn't know it at that time. When I first laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha, I thought the perfectness of my life was just beginning.

How wrong I was.

**- & -**

Yawning, I trudged my feet into the school building as people pushed their way passed me and loud shouts and laughter filled the hallways.

And despite the light, cheerful atmosphere, my mood was just the opposite because of one very simple thing.

I _hated _Mondays.

_Especially _Monday mornings.

So I reluctantly made my way through the crowd, the whole time, my mind complaining about Monday mornings, about school, about having to get up early, and about how school only started two weeks ago and I was already hating school more than ever and winter break seemed oh so far away, and kind of wondering where Ino and Tenten were because I wanted to nag to them about how I hated Monday mornings like I did every Monday morning.

I sighed when something, or rather, _someone _caught my eye.

Right in front of _my _locker was some guy – some guy whom I didn't recognize.

But there was _one _thing for sure.

This guy was a total _hottie._

He had dark raven hair and pale skin with a nice build. He also had these extremely dark black eyes that seemed blank and seemed to hide something – seemed to hide his true emotions which made him look all the more mysterious and hot and his expression was just same, blank. His uniform hugged him tightly and as ugly as Konoha High's uniforms were, he looked _good _in it. In fact, he seemed like the type of guy that looked good in _anything. _I decided that this guy should be a model.

Suddenly, life (especially Monday mornings) became slightly brighter as I walked up to this superbly 'cute, slash, hot boy.'

"Umm?" I said as I raised an eyebrow and tapped his shoulder.

The guy's eyes flickered over to me in question. He didn't say anything though and I instantly knew that this dude was _not _much of a talker. But that was okay. Combining _my _awesome talking skills, and this guy's silent mysterious atmosphere, we would make the perfect pair... er, maybe I was getting a bit too carried away. After all, I just _met _this dude.

"You're in front of _my _locker," I said, flashing a small smile at him.

He blinked in confusion as he glanced down at the paper he was holding, then back at the locker and _finally_ back at me.

"No, this is _my _locker," he corrected. "S54."

"Yeah, S54 is _my _locker," I corrected _him, _with the slightest hint of annoyance in my voice. As you can see, I wasn't exactly the most patient person. But I _was _being reasonably patient with this guy since he was so cute.

He twitched a little as he showed me his schedule and locker number.

"No, locker S54 is _my _locker," he said as he gestured the locker number on his schedule.

In exasperation, I pushed him over slightly as I rolled my combo into the combo lock like a professional, _3-28-93 _which was my birthdate.

I then swung open my locker door, raised an eyebrow at the cute, slash, hot boy in triumph as I gestured my very girlishly decorated locker.

"I highly doubt that this locker is yours," I said, a smile creeping upon my lips as I gestured the pink and red framed pictures hanging on the inside flap of my locker door. The pictures were photographs of mainly Tenten, Ino, and I all being goofy and some were with Naruto and Sai and others were were of the _whole _gang – Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Sai, and me.

The 'cute, slash, hot boy' took one look inside the locker and then looked pretty confused and amused at the same time as he checked my locker out up and down, side to side.

"I highly doubt so too," he agreed. "After all, I don't really wear lip gloss." He gestured the pink lip gloss that was sitting quite happily on the front shelf of my locker. The lip gloss was for emergency issues. (Liiiike, if for example, a guy was about to kiss me and my lips were feeling kind of chapped and gross, I would quickly stop the guy, open my locker, and apply lip gloss on and then get back to where we started. Haha?? Maybe I was watching too much romance movies. And maaaaybe, I was a little too hopeful. As much as I said I was happy without a crush or even a boyfriend, I guessed I thought it still _would _be nice to have someone to kiss once in a while and cheesy stuff like that, you know?)

"Hmm, yeah, this shade of pink isn't really your color.. maybe a slightly lighter pink would look good on you," I teased.

He rolled his eyes in slight amusement.

I grinned. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah.. and the secretary gave me a wrong locker number," he said with a raise of his eyebrow as he shrugged.

"Well, as much as I like sharing, you'd better go tell the secretary about the mix-up," I said with my own little shrug, mimicking him.

He responded with a smirk and nodded. (Damn, he looked even _better _when he smirked.)

"Sorry about the mix-up," he apologized and then he adjusted his backpack better onto his shoulders then went on his way.

I just stood there a moment, having a mental argument with myself until I finally gave in, turned around, and waved and called, "Hey, wait!"

The 'cute, slash, hot boy' turned around to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name?!" I called. "Mine's Sakura Haruno! Don't forget it!"

He smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha."

And then he turned his heel and vanished into the crowd of people.

Life (especially Monday mornings) did not only just 'get brighter', but a _HELL WHOLE LOT _brighter just because of a certain new transfer student called Sasuke Uchiha.

And the thought that just a single boy could make life seem a lot brighter both scared and excited me.

But hey, I was only fifteen; fifteen and immature and uneducated in a certain subject called _love. _


End file.
